


Hear You Me

by AlexisDawn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: "Olivia felt hollow as she stared at her feet and flinched with every pop of the twenty-one gun salute." Song fic. *Character Death*
Relationships: Elliot Stabler/Kathy Stabler, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 4





	Hear You Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the characters. The song is “Hear You Me” by Jimmy Eat World. 
> 
> Notes: I was listening to this song and this story idea came to me. I strongly suggest listening to the song as you read it. Huge thank you to WriterKC for beta reading this for me!
> 
> After you finish reading, please review, then go check out these amazing authors who have also updated today for the dark fic update challenge. The stories are all posted on FanFiction.net. Hope everyone has a safe Halloween!
> 
> LivEinziger, AllintheEyes, AWildMind, ChriskaPeach, WriterKC, MrsWellRested, Anne-Ships-EO, JustAnotherBookWorm78, LivBensonStabler and Happy2BeDee

**There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance  
What would you think of me now  
So lucky, So strong, So proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance**

BANG BANG BANG

Olivia felt hollow as she stared at her feet and flinched with every pop of the twenty-one gun salute. She wrapped one arm around Kathleen and the other around Lizzie, and rubbed their backs as they cried in her arms. After a few moments, she raised her head to look at those who were around her. On her right, Cragen, Munch and Fin dressed in their dress blues, were in formation with the other pallbearers. On her left, she saw Maureen and Dickie trying to calm down baby Eli who was fussing from the noise of the gun.

**May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in**

She couldn’t believe it. She was standing at his funeral. Something she hoped wasn’t going to happen till they were retired and in their 90s. She was watching his kids and trying to comfort them as best as she could as they all watched a part of them get lowered into the ground.

Olivia kissed the side of Kathleen's head, resting her own head against hers, closing her eyes as the pops continued. She started to think about him, the man who has been on her mind every day since she met him. Elliot Stabler.

**So what would you think of me now  
So lucky, So strong, So proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance**

He made this world a better place. He made her a better cop, friend and over all a better person. He impacted everyones lives. Elliot just wanted to make the world a better place for his kids. He definitely accomplished it. He worked so hard, day in and day out just to help get justice for the victims. Sure, sometimes there were arguments, but his heart was always in the right place.

His heart. He had the biggest heart of anyone she ever met. He loved so fiercely and loyal. His kids were his whole world. He would have done anything for them. Elliot was so proud of them, even when they got into trouble he was so enamored with them.

**May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in**

Suddenly the pops stopped and she realized they were in the middle of a son, signaling the end of the funeral.After the song ended, she turned to look at the kids who were comforting each other.

She cleared her throat to get their attention and tried to keep her voice from shaking when she spoke. “Follow Captain Cragen, I will be there in a minute. I just have to do one more thing before we can go.” She gave them each a hug and ushered them to follow the Captain.

She waited till every one else was far enough away that they wouldn’t be able to hear her start crying, and let out a big sigh as she sobbed.

**May angels lead you in  
May angels lead you in  
May angels lead you in  
May angels lead you in**

Sobbing, she thought of him. Everything they went through as partners, the good and the bad. She missed him so much. He was her other half, the one she knew she could always count on to be there for her. He was her family, her life.She was in love with him. She had been since their second year as partners, but he never knew. Heck, she didn’t even realize she was in love with him till the Gitano case. Before that, she thought it was just a crush. She never told him how she felt anyways, because he was married. Coming between them was something she never thought of doing. She didn’t want to wreck his family.She’s not sure how to move on or how to even begin to accomplish that. She does know she needs to be there for his family. His kids need her now more then ever.

**And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live**

Standing in front of his grave, she leaned down and brushed some stray dirt that had fallen on his headstone. Saying a small prayer that she knew he would appreciate, she stood up and stared at the words on his headstone.

_Elliot Joseph Stabler  
Loving husband, father, brother, son and friend.  
1963 - 2010  
Semper Fi_

Sighing, she wiped the tears from her face, and moved to the grave next to his. Looking at it, she read the familiar writing.

_Kathy Stabler  
Loving wife, mother, daughter, sister and friend.  
1963 - 2010_

**May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in**

Glancing at both, she looks up to the sky, with a sad smile on her face.“I promise to look after them for you.” She whispered, her voice shaky, as she wipes the stray tears that have fallen. She turned around and walked towards the Stabler kids who were standing at the entrance of the cemetery. They looked sorrowful as they talked to the rest of the squad.

**May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in**

_“Remembering you is easy,  
I do it everyday;  
But missing you is a heartache  
That never goes away.”  
-Unknown_


End file.
